L’empathique et le Lycanthrope
by Flamel
Summary: Kaya et Rémus on des points en communs, mais ils ne le savent pas. Grâce à ses amis Rémus rencontrera la mystérieuse Kaya. Réussirontils à percer leur secret mutuel. Fic sur un personnage inventé.
1. Rencontre d'un protecteur

_Londres, Gare de King's Cross, Quai 9¾, Quatre années plus tôt…_

Elle faisait le tour de sa chambre pour la quatrième fois depuis le matin. Tous étaient rangés, bien à sa place, rien ne traînait, aucun manuel n'était visible donc par logique ils étaient tous dans le coffre. Sa valise était définitivement terminée, rien ne lui manquait. Pour la troisième fois, elle reprit la liste de ses effets scolaires et s'apprêta à refaire l'inventaire. _«Kaya?» _Quoi? _«Ne trouves-tu pas que tu deviens un tantinet maniaque?» _Non, mais je ne veux rien oublier, c'est pas un crime! _«Eh! Bien dis dont, on est a cran ce matin! Ne te prends pas la tête, je ne veux que t'aider moi! N'oublis pas que si un de tes effets ne se trouve pas dans ta valise par un mystérieux hasard, vu que tu ratisses ta chambre depuis trois heures, Comète peut toujours te l'apporter à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas pour que tu deviennes copain avec un volatile qu'ils t'ont acheté un hibou postal! Mais bien pour qu'il joue le facteur! Dah!» _Kaya grimaça, maudissant intérieurement cette petite voix qui avait toujours raison. Bon d'accord! Une dernière fois et je descends. «_Bah c'est au moins ça, soupira la petite voix.» _Après une autre relecture de la liste en vitesse, elle en vit à la conclusion que rien n'était resté de côté.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre pour prévenir son père que tous était prêt quand sa petite voix refit surface dans son esprit. Quoi -encore-? _«Bon d'accord je me tais, mais tu risque de revoir Comète bien vite!» _Bon d'accord, je suis désolée. Qu'y a-t-il? _«Eum…non…rien» _Allez! Je suis désolée. Je suis simplement nerveuse. C'est la rentrée à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Je suis très irritable parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Est-ce que tu pourrais me pardonner? _« Aargg! Tu es trop adorable, je ne peux pas te résister! Fais attention quand même, ne te stresses pas comme ça, c'est pas très bon pour ton petit problème» _Ah oui! Avec toute cette agitation j'en avais presque oublié mon anormalité. Elle avait raison cette petite voix achalante. _«HEY!»_ Oups! Désolée. Oui et bien on y repensera plus tard, maintenant dis moi ce qui ne va pas? _« Je voulais_ _simplement t'avertir de deux choses. Premièrement, tu t'en allais oublier ton précieux_ _miroir et…»_ Oh nom d'un chaudron! Mon miroir! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier, que je suis bête! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait à Poudlard en m'apercevant de sa disparition? Une crise, ah ça sûrement! Co…co…comment? _« Bon tu as finis là? Parce qu'il n'y a pas que ça! Avant que tu ne m'interrompe j'allais te demander si tu comptais te rendre à la gare habillée simplement de ton pyjama?» _Hein? De mon pyjama? Mais de quoi tu…?

Je rougis en m'apercevant que effectivement je n'avais pas prit le temps de m'habiller en me levant ce matin. J'étais encore affublée de mon pyjama rose imprimé d'éléphants, de ma robe de chambre de la même couleur et de mes pantoufles à tête de cochon. Je me regardai dans le miroir et je vit une jeune fille de onze ans totalement échevelée, blême comme une fantôme et appréhendant la rentrée à Poudlard. _« Ah! Vois comme je suis pratique, n'est-ce pas? Tu t'aurais vu toi à la gare habillée et peignée comme tu l'es en ce moment. Que de bonnes impressions transmissent à tes futurs collègues de travail! Hi hi hi!»_ Ah la ferme! Je m'habillai en vitesse d'une jupe plissée bleu marin et d'un chandail à manches courtes vert forêt, cela faisait très bien ressortir la couleur de mes yeux. Après tout cela je peignai mes cheveux bruns roux pour les rendrent lisses. Mission impossible, je le sais! Ils forment toujours quelques boudins et vaguent intentionnellement et sans mon consentement, mais bon tout le monde me dit que ça me va à ravir alors? _« On ne te reconnaît plus, bon travail, me complimente pour une fois_ _ma petite voix.»_ Quinze minutes plus tard, je sors enfin de ma chambre et descend les escaliers, direction le salon où mes parents m'attendent. Enfin à destination, je souris de toutes mes dents, essayant de cacher l'anxiété qui monte petit à petit.

-Je suis enfin prête, ma valise est terminée. Papa tu pourrais la descendre pour moi, demandais-je.

-Mais bien sûr mon trésor, je m'y lance, me répond-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Après que mon père soit partit à l'étage, ma mère se tourne vers moi et hausse les sourcils. Elle me dévisage quelques instants et me dit :

-Assied toi Kaya.

-Eum…d'accord. , répondis-je.

-Tu sais ma grande je suis très fière de toi. Tu es une merveilleuse jeune fille et je ne doute pas que tu réussiras très bien à Poudlard, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Tu sais que tes crises peuvent survenir à n'importe quels moments. J'aimerais que tu nous écrives régulièrement à ton père et à moi, pour nous dire comment ça se passe et tout. Peut-être que tu pourrais envoyer quelques lettres à ta sœur aussi. Comète est un fort hibou, il saura la trouvé même au Portugal. Elle t'aime beaucoup et s'inquiète pour toi. Elle regrette de devoir travailler aussi loin, mais comme Gringott lui a demandé elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

Ma sœur Maria a terminé ses études il y a deux ans. Nous avons neuf années de différence, mais ça ne nous a jamais empêché d'être très proches. Je l'adore et je m'ennuie énormément d'elle depuis que Gringott, la banque des sorciers où elle travaille, la envoyée en mission au Portugal. Elle doit trouver de nouveaux moyens pour sceller les coffres. Depuis qu'elle est partie, elle m'envoie chaque semaine une lettre contenant de ses nouvelles, la progression de son travail et dans sa dernière elle me disait que j'allais énormément m'amuser à Poudlard et qu'elle s'inquiétait, mais elle était sure que tout aller bien se passer. J'ai très hâte de la revoir.

-Je sais que Maria m'aime, maman. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais couper les ponts pendant dix mois, que je n'avais pas l'intention de vous écrire? Allez maman, tu sais que je vais vous faire parvenir de mes nouvelles régulièrement.

-Euh non…enfin oui ,mais je croyais que…enfin pour être moi-même allé à Poudlard je sais comment la vie là-bas est captivante et comment on ne voit pas le temps passé, alors j'ai supposé que…enfin tu me comprends. , bégaya-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Oui! Je te comprends. , répondis-je en riant. Maman?

-Oui, Kaya?

-J'ai un peu peur de ce qui va m'arriver là-bas. Est-ce que mon problème va faire des siennes? Comment je vais faire pour paraître normale sachant que les crises peuvent survenir n'importe quand? Ils penseront tous que je suis cinglée ou bien que je suis un monstre, non? Il y a beaucoup trop d'élèves dans cette école, comment je vais faire pour le contrôler. Tu sais que j'essaye la plupart du temps de m'isoler, mais la c'est complètement impossible.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chouette. Et puis tu as toujours ton miroir qui t'aide régulièrement. Des gens de confiance, il en a plein à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Merlin t'aidera. , me répondit-elle avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

_« Moi aussi je suis là! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te préviendrai si je trouve que quelque chose cloche. , me dit ma pratique petite voix.»_

-Eh Kaya! Ta valise pèse des tonnes, on voit bien que tu n'as rien oublié. Je mettrais ma main à couper que tu en apportes trop. , ria mon père qui était redescendu mettant fin à la conversation.

Je rougis légèrement avant de rire à mon tour. Comme cela faisait du bien de rire. On aurait dit que ça l'évacuait mon stress.

-J'espère bien que je n'ai rien oublié.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Le train part à 11 :00 pile et il est…Oh dix heures et demie! Bon on est un peu pressé par le temps alors, on se dépêche mesdames.

-Oui, à vos ordres Capitaine. , dit ma mère en se levant et en faisant le salut des armées Moldus.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ils allaient vraiment me manquer.

Mon père rangea ma valise et mon coffre dans la valise de la voiture magiquement agrandie. Pendant que la voiture quittait tranquillement l'allée de notre garage. Je regardai pour la dernière fois pour un petit bout temps ma chère maison. Elle était très grande, du style Victorien. J'envoyai un bisou à mon chat qui paressait sur notre perron. Je pris une photo mentale de la maison et de ses deux tours, du jardin et de la balançoire que mon père avait fabriqué pour moi quand j'étais jeune. Quand je fut trop loin pour apercevoir quoique ce soit je me retournai et soupira. Direction Poudlard et ses centaines d'élèves! _« Allez Kaya on part pour l'aventure! Tu vas t'y plaire j'en suis sure!»_ Mouin…_«Pessimiste va!»_

Le chemin de la maison à la gare se fit rapidement et dans le silence. Je tapotais mon miroir qui se trouvait dans la petite poche avant de ma jupe. Il était d'une tiédeur réconfortante, je n'avais rien à craindre. Aller Kaya un peu de courage!

Je passai la barrière magique du quai 9 ¾ en poussant mon chariot, sans trop m'en rendre compte. Le quai foisonnait d'élèves disant au revoir à leurs parents, d'amis papotant de leurs vacances, de couples se retrouvant après deux mois de séparation. Des magico contrôleurs aidaient les plus jeunes à se retrouver. Je me retournai face à mes parents qui me souriaient tendrement. Leurs yeux pétillaient, ils étaient heureux de voir leur petite fille aller à l'école. Je pris ma mère dans mes bras et je la serrai très fort. Elle me déposa un bec sur la tête et me frictionna le dos. Puis je me dirigeai vers mon père qui me serra fort lui aussi. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et essuyai l'unique larme qui glissait sur sa joue.

-Allez mon ange! Vas! Tout ira bien. Si tu as un quelconque problème Dumbledore est là pour t'aider, il est au courant. , murmura mon père.

Mes parents franchirent la barrière en sens inverse me laissant seule avec le train. _«Je ne voudrais pas être une trouble fête, mais tu ferais bien de monter tes paquets à bord du_ _train avant qu'il parte.»_ Oui, oui je m'y mets. Je vais demandai à un contrôleur de m'aider.

Malheureusement, tous les contrôleurs étaient pris. Je m'efforçai de traînai ma valise proche d'un wagon pour pouvoir ensuite le hisser à bord. J'essayai de la lever, mais c'était impossible elle était beaucoup trop lourde. Je levai la tête et je m'aperçus qu'un garçon me fixait. Je le regardai dans les yeux puis sans m'en attendre, je sentis mon miroir devenir brûlant. Sous l'effet de la surprise je lâchai la courroie que je tenais et la valise alla s'écraser au sol. Le garçon s'approcha doucement de moi. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ça commençait vraiment mal.

-Euh…je ne voudrais pas te déranger, mais je me demandais si tu accepterais un coup de main. , suggéra le garçon qui avait provoqué toute la scène.

-Eum…non merci je trouverai bien une façon de monter cette maudite valise.

_«AAAH toi et ton orgueil! Il veut simplement t'aider. Il est bien gentil tu sais.»_ Je n'en suis pas si sure, tu sais mon miroir est devenu brûlant quand je l'ai regardai. _« Que tu peux être bête, parfois! Ton miroir devient glacé quand quelqu'un en qui tu ne peux avoir confiance s'approche de toi, et c'est le phénomène contraire qui c'est produit. Je te laisse deviner la suite.» _Oh!

-Est-ce que ça va, me demanda visiblement inquiet le garçon.

Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que je devais faire une de ses tronches! Je le regardai fixement les yeux ronds et la bouche en forme de 'O'. Le phénomène contraire? Eh bien, ma mère avait raison en disant qu'il devait bien y avoir des gens de confiance à Poudlard. Ce garçon en faisait sûrement partit. Mon miroir n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant. Bon on peut bien essayer.

- Euh…oui, oui je vais bien. Enfin si tu veux toujours m'aider ça ne serait pas de refus. , demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil, étonné de mon changement radical d'opinion et me sourit à son tour.

-En passant je m'appelle Faust, Faust Smith.

-Et moi je m'appelle Kaya Watson.

-Enchanté, tu es en première année?

-Oui et toi?

-Moi aussi.

-Oh j'aurais cru que tu étais plus vieux. Enfin tu à l'air plus vieux.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Après cette petite conversation il m'aida à monter mes bagages. Pendant qu'il hissait mon coffre je remarquai qu'il me regardait étrangement. Il me détaillait et je dois dire que je n'aimais pas vraiment ça. _« Eum…peut-être que ta jupe est coincée dans tes sous-vêtements?» _À ses mots je lissai ma jupe et je fus rassurée de constater que ma jupe était parfaitement normale. Qu'est-ce qui clochait alors? Mes cheveux? Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, tout avait l'air normal. Je haussai un sourcil perplexe et le fixai à mon tour. Pour un garçon de onze ans il était en forme. Ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau et il avait de beaux grands yeux gris. Il était se qu'on pouvait appeler un beau garçon. Il remarqua à son tour que je le fixais et me sourit.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, me questionna-t-il.

-Eh bien, non. J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais bizarrement, j'ai donc décidé de faire de même. , répondis-je amusée.

Il éclata de rire et me fis un grand sourire.

-Cinq minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express, hurla un des contrôleurs.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai justement finit de hisser tes valises.

-Ah merci énormément. Je crois que tu peux retourner avec tes amis, je ne voudrais pas t'empêcher de rejoindre ton compartiment.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? Je ne connais absolument personne. Et en plus c'est moi qui me suis proposé pour t'aider. Alors si tu veux nous pourrions peut-être prendre un compartiment juste toi et moi, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur?

-Euh…

_«Kaya! Acceptes, aller! Il est très mignon et très gentil. Tu en aurais pour au moins quatre heures seule dans un compartiment monotone, si tu refuses. Ton miroir te la fait savoir, tu peux lui faire confiance et si une crise se déclenche tu ne seras pas toute seule et il pourra aller chercher quelqu'un. »_

-Oui, d'accord j'accepte.

Nous, nous sommes lancés à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Faust me suivait et traînait mes bagages que j'avais essayé de reprendre sans succès. Il m'avait rétorqué :

-Kaya tu vas être obligée de me supporter pendant quatre heures. C'est la moindre des choses que je traîne tes valises. , m'avait-il dit en riant.

Cela faisait plus de cinq minutes qu'on arpentait le train, passant devant des compartiments pleins d'élèves de toutes les années. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise devant tous ses gens que je ne connaissais pas.

-Hey Kaya! J'en ai trouvé un de libre.

La voix de Faust me tira de mon introspection. Je me retournai vers un Faust improvisé en mulet et le regardai sans comprendre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'engouffrait dans un compartiment sans moi. Il s'aperçut de mon absence et sa tête refit irruption dans le couloir.

-Kaya! Un compartiment. Eum…tu étais encore plongé dans tes pensées n'est-ce pas?

-Ah Faust je suis désolée.

-T'inquiètes, il y a pas de quoi! Aller viens, il est vide celui là.

Finalement la journée s'annonçait bien. Je m'étais vraisemblablement fais un ami sans m'en rendre bien compte. Il était très sympathique. Je l'aimais bien. J'entrai à mon tour dans le compartiment et j'aidai Faust à mettre les valises dans les filets. Les siennes flottaient magiquement au dessus du sol attendant qu'on les prenne à charge. Tout ça fait, on s'effondra sur les banquettes un à face de l'autre. On commença à discuter dans le branlement et les cliquetis du train en marche.

-Est-ce que tu es venue seule à la gare? Je ne t'ai pas vu accompagnée de quelqu'un?

-Mes parents sont venus me porter, mais ils travaillaient tout les deux à onze heures et demie. Ils n'ont pas pu rester jusqu'au départ du train. Je dois te dire que j'ai eu de la chance que tu m'ais aidé. Je crois que je serais encore là, à forcer contre mes valises. , lui expliquais-je en riant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie tes parents, demanda Faust réellement intéressé.

-Ma mère est secrétaire de Médicomage à St Mangouste, l'hôpital pour les sorciers et mon père travaille au Ministère de la Magie plus précisément au département de la régularisation des créatures magiques. Et toi tes parents, ils font quoi?

-Ma mère est une sorcière et elle tient une boutique de vêtements pour sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sa boutique est très appréciée et ça roule bien. Mon père lui, est un moldu. Par contre, il n'est pas comme les moldus normaux, il savait déjà avant de rencontrer ma mère que les sorciers existaient. Son cousin en était un. Tous ça pour dire qu'il est ingénieur en robotique. C'est un métier intéressant.

-Ah c'est génial!

Après une heure de papotage ininterrompu, une petite sorcière replète se présenta à la porte du compartiment.

-Vous avez faim les enfants? Des bonbons vous plairaient-ils?

-Est-ce que tu as faim Kaya, me demanda Faust en sortant son argent de ses poches.

-Oui je meurs de faim, répliquais-je en me levant rapidement et en le devançant pour pas qu'il ai à payer.

-Mais…, commença-t-il.

-Tais-toi! Assieds toi et dis moi ce que tu veux.

-Vous feriez bien de l'écouter, mon garçon! Elle a du caractère votre amie, il vaut mieux ne pas la contredire selon moi. , taquina la gentille femme.

Faust lâcha un grognement et me donna sa commande. J'achetai dix choco grenouilles, deux boites de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, quelques bâtons de réglisses et deux fizwizbizs.

-Merci beaucoup les enfants et amusez-vous bien à Poudlard.

Sur ce la sorcière ferma la porte et s'en alla.

-Je crois que nous avons assez de nourriture jusqu'à l'arrivée, m'exclamais-je.

-Mouin, si tu le dis. Pourquoi tu as fait ça! J'aurais bien pu payer. , me dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-Eh bien! C'était pour te remercier.

Le voyage se continua dans une ambiance harmonieuse. Plus ils parlaient, plus ils apprenaient à se connaître et plus ils devenaient amis. Puis sans crier gare, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur sauta dans la vitre de leur compartiment faisant sursauter Kaya.

-Ah nom de Merlin! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Le jeune homme ouvra la porte avec un grand sourire et commença à parler.

-Bonjour vous deux, ça va bien? Moi je suis si content que se soit la rentrée j'en saute de joie. Je t'ai vu sur le quai avec tes parents, ça m'a prit du temps avant de te retrouver. Tu t'appelles…? Me questionna-t-il laissant sa phrase en suspend.

-Kaya Watson. , répondis-je en m'empêchant de rire.

-À c'est très joli, il te va très bien.

-SIRIUS BLACK! REVIENS ICI!, cria un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns en bataille et aux lunettes rondes. Ah tu es là! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es enfui du compartiment?

-Pour retrouver la fille que j'avais vu sur le quai. Et en bon détective que je suis, j'y suis arrivé!

-Ah je vois, dit-il en se retournant vers nous, son visage se fendant en un grand sourire, je m'appelle James Potter.

-Je m'appelle Faust Smith et elle, c'est Kaya Watson.

- Oh j'ai oublié de me présenter, Sirius Black, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Enchantée, dis-je en la serrant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite, à la fin, vous avez raté le chariot de friandises, intervient un nouvel arrivant suivit d'un garçon à l'air fatigué.

-Ah Peter, Rémus laissez moi vous présenter ma nouvelle petite amie, Kaya! S'écria Sirius aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Petite amie, hein? Est-ce que tu es au courant? dit-il en levant un sourcils perplexe.

-Non pas vraiment, répondis-je embarrassé.

-C'est ce que je pensais, Rémus Lupin, dit-il en me tendant une autre main, que je serrai.

-Ah zut! Déjà trahit! Se lamenta Sirius avant d'éclater en faux sanglots sur l'épaule de James.

Rémus étais un joli jeune homme. Il était pâle, des cernes bleutés entouraient ses yeux. Il avait l'air chétif, mais il dégageait une force tranquille que je n'avais jamais vue chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait les cheveux coupés courts châtain clair et ses yeux étaient dorés. Une couleur exceptionnelle, je n'avais jamais vu ça.

-Bon, ces deux imbéciles vont vous laissez tranquilles, ils est temps de mettre notre robe de sorcier. Au revoir!

Rémus s'éloigna du compartiment en poussant les trois autres devant lui. Sirius criait des choses incompréhensibles, mais Kaya entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un –je-te-l'avais-dis-qu'elle-était-mignonne- et un –j'espère-qu'elle-ne-sera-pas-à-Serpentard- . Kaya perplexe se tourna vers Faust et lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-Ils sont rigolos ceux-là!

-Un peu étrange je dois dire, mais ils sont sympathiques. Sirius à l'air de te trouver de son goût.

Je rosis légèrement et me détourna vers la fenêtre.

-Rémus a raison, nous devrions nous changer. , m'informa Faust.

-Oui, c'est d'accord. Je me change en premier.

Faust sortit du compartiment, je baissai le rideau pour cacher la fenêtre et me changea avec l'uniforme qui se trouvait déjà là. Je replaçai mes cheveux et lissa ma jupe avant d'ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer Faust. Il se changea à son tour pendant que j'attendais dans le couloir. Mon miroir que j'avais transféré dans cette jupe n'arrêtait pas de changer de température.

Le soleil était tombé depuis quelques temps. Sans prévenir Faust ouvrit la porte sur laquelle je m'étais accotée. Je tombai donc à la renverse et avant que je m'étende de tout mon long sur le sol, je sentis deux mains m'entourer la taille et me retenir.

-Ouf c'était moins une! Une chance que je suis rapide. Tu serais tombée et tu aurais pu te faire très mal.

-On dirait bien que j'ai trouvé un ange gardien? _«Tu vois qu'il est gentil»_ Encore toi! _«Hey, j'avais raison. Tu peux lui faire confiance» _Cette phrase m'avait échappée, c'était peut-être un signe que j'avais trouvé quelqu'un en qui je pourrais avoir pleinement confiance.

-Ouep, Faust à ton service Kiwi! Je te protègerais des grands méchants loups, moi!

_«Tiens il t'a même donné un surnom. Mmm…j'adore ce garçon.»_

L'arrivée à Pré au Lard se passa dans un cahot indescriptible. Tous les étudiants se poussaient sur le quai. Les premières années furent appelées par un homme immense nommé Hagrid. Dans tout ce brouhaha, Kaya et Faust essayaient de se frayer un chemin parmi tous les jeunes gens. C'était un peu plus facile vu qu'ils n'avaient par leurs bagages, mais ardu quand même.

Kaya plus petite et plus élancées que Faust, le prit par la main et le tira en se frayant un chemin passant en dessous des bras des autres étudiants. Ils arrivèrent bien vite en face du géant.

- Tous les premières années sont là, s'écria Hagrid.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, Sirius et tous les autres arrivèrent. On pu alors dégager le quai. Nous marchâmes sur une allée en terre battue, Faust toujours à côté de moi. Il se tenait droit et regardais au alentour comme le faisait les gardes du corps. C'était une situation assez étrange, mais j'avais au moins la possibilité de me détendre.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu sinistre, plaisanta-t-il.

-Oui, il fait noir comme chez le loup. Et où est-ce qu'on va encore?

-Ma mère m'a dit que les premières années se rendaient à Poudlard en barques. C'est comme un genre de rituel. , me chuchota Faust à l'oreille.

-Hey Kaya? Moi aussi j'aimerais te dire des jolies choses à l'oreille! Ce n'est pas juste, plaisanta une voix que je connaissais derrière moi.

-Non, mais tu vas la laisser tranquille la pauvre! Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle te prenne déjà pour un dépravé. , soupira Rémus avec un demi-sourire.

Je me retournai vers Rémus et lui fit un clin- d'œil en murmurant un merci discret.

_«Eum…lui aussi il est mignon. Tu ne trouves pas Kaya?»_ Non mais pour qui tu te prends toi. Calme tes hormones! _«Bon o.k»_

-Il y a assez de barques pour tout le monde. Installez-vous quatre par barques pour traverser le lac. , insista Hagrid.

Faust embarqua le premier dans une barque et me tendit les bras.

-Faust! Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'eau!

-Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là. S'il arrive quoique se soit, je vais te rattraper.

J'attrapai ses bras et il me rattrapa.

-Bon maintenant Kaya, on va s'accroupir et s'asseoir sur les banc, d'accord?

-Oui, d'accord.

Il me souris et commença à s'abaisser avec moi.

Puis quand je fus bien installé dans la barque, Faust fit un signe à deux autres filles et elles embarquèrent avec nous.

-Moi je m'appelle Lily Evans. , dit une jeune fille rousse.

-Et moi Alysé Harris.

Le trajet se passa très bien et presque sans anicroches. Je faillis tomber à l'eau parce que je m'étais trop penché, mais heureusement Faust à eu le reflex de me retenir par l'épaule pour ne pas que je tombe. Nous accostâmes dans une crique rocheuse. Hagrid nous amenâmes dans le grand hall de Poudlard. C'était sublime, magnifique et très vaste. Ma maison pouvait y tenir. Professeur McGonagall nous prit en charge et nous fit le discours qu'elle répétait à tout les premières années.

Puis ensuite le grand moment arriva : l'attribution des maisons. Faust me proposa que je serre sa main si j'étais trop nerveuse. Quand nous fûmes devant le choixpeau magique et que la première personne montait sur le tabouret, je pris la main de Faust et la serra de toutes mes forces.

-Calme toi, Kaya. Tout ira bien. , me rassura-t-il.

Sirius, James, Rémus et Lily furent envoyés à Gryffondor avec plusieurs autres. Sévérus Rogue, Sidra Bridge, Ulrick Johnson et Walden Macnair furent envoyés à Serpentard. Ils avaient de drôle de tête ceux la! Kimberly Dean, Jarden Hurst, Ryan Spencer et Mary Campbell eux, furent envoyés à Poufsouffle avec d'autres. Alysé Harris, Lyanna Davis et Jelco Andersen furent envoyés à Serdaigle.

Quand se fut le tour de Faust, il lâcha difficilement ma main et me fit un petit sourire tendu. Je le regardai monter vers le tabouret avec peur et appréhension. Il fallait qu'il soit dans la même maison que moi.

Le choixpeau prit longtemps avant de se décider. Puis sans prévenir il cria haut et fort :

-SERDAIGLE!

Quand Faust ôta le choixpeau, il leva ses deux pouces en l'air et me sourit avant d'aller rejoindre sa table.

-Kaya Watson, appela le Pr. McGonagall.

Kaya avait des sueurs froides, elle bougea enfin et se dirigea vers le tabouret. Elle déposa le chapeau sur sa tête après un regard vers la salle et attendit.

-_Bonjour Kaya, je vois pleins de choses dans ta tête c'est très intéressant. Tu n'es pas une jeune fille normale hein? Je vois que tu as un don bien rare. Tu est une empathique n'est-ce pas? Oui, oui, oui. Où vais-je t'envoyer? Tu es très rusée, Serpentard t'aiderais sûrement sur le chemin de la renommer. Je vois aussi que tu n'aimes pas vraiment être entouré de gens que tu ne connais pas, eum… Tu es très courageuse, Gryffondor pourrait être ta maison._

_-_Non!

C'était la seule réaction qui lui était passée par la tête. Elle savait bien que Gryffondor était une bonne maison, mais même si elle trouvait Sirius et les autres divertissants, le seul avec lequel elle avait tissé des liens forts en un rien de temps restait Faust. Le choixpeau magique la trouvait sûrement idiote de refuser l'accès à la plus belle maison. Elle allait finir à Poufsouffle c'était certain.

-_Tu ne veux pas aller à Gryffondor, très étrange. Où veux-tu aller alors? Beaucoup de gens rêvent d'être à Gryffondor. Mais pas toi. Je vais donc t'envoyer à…_

-SERDAIGLE!

À ses mots je me levai rapidement et me dirigeai à grands pas vers Faust qui me tendais les bras tout sourire! J'étais tellement tremblante que je m'enfargeai et je tombai dans les bras de Faust qui me rattrapa. Toute la salle éclata de rire, même moi. Je voyais à la table de Gryffondor que Sirius qui me souriait avec un air un peu déçu. Je tournai le regard vers la table des professeurs et je vis que Dumbledore me souriait. J'étais avec Faust tout allais bien aller maintenant.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta ma merveilleuse amitié avec mon ange gardien.


	2. La rentrée des BUSE

_Dans le présent, cinq années plus tard…_

Kaya s'apprêtait à traversée pour la cinquième fois la barrière métallique du quai 9¾. Une année chargée d'efforts surhumains et de parchemins à noircir s'annonçait. La cinquième année était l'année des terribles B.U.S.E. Kaya s'attendait à des soirées et des soirées de travails et d'études. En fait le travail ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, elle aimait même pouvoir se concentrer sur ses parchemins sans être dérangé. Merlin soit loué, les élèves respectaient et laissaient tranquilles leurs camarades quand ils étudiaient.

_«Kaya? Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve pas intéressant tes réflexions, mais tes parents sont plantés derrière toi depuis quelques temps. Il y a aussi pleins de jolis mecs qui te regardent.» _Kaya ignora cette dernière phrase et se retourna vers ses parents.

-Désolée, dit-elle.

-Ce n'est rien du tout, la rassura son père.

-Aller, nous faut qu'on y aille. Je déteste travailler quand c'est la rentrée et te laisser toute seule ici, se plaignit ma mère.

-Ça fait rien, je ne suis pas seule. Quand vous serez partis j'irai rejoindre Faust.

-Une chance qu'il est là, lui. Je l'aime bien, c'est un gentil garçon et il est très prévenant avec toi. Il ne te fait pas des avances tout de même, s'inquiéta sa mère en levant les sourcils, pendant que son père levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

-Mais non, voyons, dit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de refouler son fou rire. Elle ne s'imaginait pas Faust lui faire des avances après tout ce temps.

-Bon après cet échange plus qu'enrichissant nous devons quand même y aller. , déclara son père sur le ton de la rigolade. Au revoir ma puce, fais attention à toi et tu diras bonjour de ma part à Faust.

-Je n'y manquerai pas! Au revoir maman.

-Je t'aime Kaya. , lui dit cette dernière en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi.

Quand ses parents eurent traversés la barrière en sens inverse, Kaya se lança à la recherche de son meilleur ami. _« Peut-être n'est-il pas encore arrivé?» _Non, ça m'étonnerait, il est toujours en avance.

Kaya poussa son chariot contenant sa malle, la cage de Comète le hibou et quelques paquets contenant le reste du bric-à-brac que ne pouvait contenir son coffre. Elle s'arrêta se leva sur la pointe des pieds et ratissa le quai du regard. Après quelques instants de contemplation intense, elle l'aperçue enfin. Il était à l'autre extrémité du quai, entouré d'étudiantes gloussantes battant des cils. Il semblait désemparé et ennuyé. Il semi écoutait ce que les plantureuses jeunes filles lui racontait, il semblait plus occupé à chercher quelqu'un ou plutôt quelqu'une du regard. Kaya eu un élan de compassion pour son pauvre ami qui était prit avec une horde de chattes en chasses. Pauvres Faust! Comme ça peut être difficile d'être beau et populaire auprès de la gente féminine! _«Es-tu sadique?»_ Non pourquoi? _« Va l'aider à la place de rester plantée là.» _Kaya éclata de rire et se fit regarder étrangement pas un contrôleur. _«Même dans le monde des sorciers éclater de rire sans raison et toute seule par-dessus le marché, c'est bizarre.» _Kaya fixait toujours son meilleur ami au prit avec les demoiselles quand une main fit irruption dans son champ de vision, la faisant sursauter.

À quelques mètres d'elle, Etan Cornwall lui envoyait la main avec un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres. Il devait penser que Kaya le regardait, lui. Elle lui sourie timidement et recommença a poussé son chariot. Quand elle passa à côté d'Etan, elle essaya de se faire la plus petite possible, bien sûr se fut inutile. Il la remarqua quand même.

-Hey Kaya! Toujours aussi jolie à ce que je vois!

-Bonjour Etan. , répondit platement Kaya.

-Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant les vacances, soupira-t-il.

Kaya aurait due s'en douter, elle n'allait pas être exemptée des tentatives de séduction de son condisciple. Depuis leur première année, Etan essayait de charmer Kaya, sans grand succès.

-Merci Étan, répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

-Toujours ce bon vieux Faust, n'est-ce pas? Si bien vite tu ne cèdes pas je vais commencer à croire qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose entre lui et toi. La prochaine fois essaye au moins de me remonter le moral. Dis moi que j'ai raison, que je perce un tantinet ta mystérieuse carapace.

Elle haussa à peine les épaules, elle y était tellement habituée qu'elle ne prenait même plus la peine de formuler une phrase de dissuasion. De toute façon ce garçon ne faisait qu'à sa tête et ne l'écoutait jamais, alors à quoi user sa salive pour rien.

Des rires étouffés se firent entendrent derrière elle. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius Black et la bande des Maraudeurs de Gryffondor. Remus lui fit un clin d'œil et lui adressa un grand sourire. _«J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait du charme celui-là. Un petit genre ténébreux, studieux et doux.»_ Depuis quand sa conscience se donnait dans la perversité? Une bonne conversation s'imposerait bientôt! Derrière Kaya, Etan jetait un regard noir à Sirius qui venait de capter l'attention, pourtant très difficile à obtenir, de sa proie.

-Aller déguerpit, Etan. Tu ne vois pas que tu embêtes la jolie demoiselle. Elle n'en a rien à faire de se que tu penses.

Etan s'en alla en poussant un grognement intraduisible, après avoir jeter un regard mitrailleur au jeune Black.

-Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle embarrassée.

-Ça fait énormément plaisir, répondit James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe des Griffondors.

Elle sourit timidement et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Faust, encore au pris avec ses admiratrices

-Au revoir, s'écrièrent tous les Maraudeurs.

Des étudiants se retournais sur son passage et lui adressaient de grands sourires. Ayant été bien élevée, elle leur répondait par de minces sourires. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de Faust toujours bien entouré. Quand une fille rousse fit deux pas à droite, Faust pu apercevoir sa meilleure amie.

-KAYA, s'exclama-t-il ravie de la voir. Désolé mesdemoiselles, je dois y aller. , dit-il sous les plaintes des dames en détresse perdant leur chevalier. Comme je suis heureux de te voir. Tu m'as énormément manqué, s'exclama-il en la prenant et en la serrant très fort dans ses bras. Comment ça va?

-Bien, très bien, mais je crois qu'on devrait s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que si on ne le fait pas, je serai morte avant d'entrer dans le train. Je crois que tes admiratrices non pas apprécier que tu me prennes dans tes bras comme tu l'as fais.

-Ah oui, tu as raison. Je te cherchais d'ailleurs quand Amy est venue me parler. Puis après sans que je sache comment j'étais entouré de toute ces filles.

-Tombeur, vas, ria-t-elle avant de lui donner une petite claque sur le ventre.

Comme elle pouvait être contente de le revoir. C'était le seul avec qui elle parlait autant. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire. Kaya se sentait toujours à l'aise qu'importent les sujets de conversation.

-Et puis, as-tu eu une crise pendant l'été, chuchota-il.

-Oui, malheureusement, mais seulement une. Elle c'est déclanchée à St Mangouste pendant que l'ascenseur dans lequel j'était faisait halte au département de psychiatrie. Heureusement l'étage où ma mère travaille était juste celui après, alors j'ai eu le temps de me rendre avant que la douleur ne devienne insupportable. Elle m'a caché dans la salle de bain le temps que la crise passe. Enfin, comme d'habitude quoi!

-Kiwi, j'espère que tu t'en en vite remis!

-Oui oui. Il faudrait embarquer mes bagages. Le train va bientôt partir. , dit-elle pour changer subtilement de sujet.

Faust acquiesça et prit en charge les valises de son amie. Ce qui était bien avec Faust c'est qu'il n'insistait jamais. Il laissait le sujet dévié sans poser de questions et la comprenait. Elle suivit Faust dans le couloir du train jusqu'un compartiment où il s'était déjà installé.

-Les dames d'abord. , dit Faust en s'inclinant.

-Oh plutôt galant! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu m'as manqué! Deux longs mois sans mon grand frère. J'étais totalement à la dériveeee, s'exclama-t-elle comme dans un mauvais mélodrame américain s'effondrant sur la banquette moelleuse du train.

-Aller, laisse passer le mulet. C'est complètement affolant, à chaque année tes valises sont de plus en plus lourdes. Tu rajoutes un chaudron. Non encore mieux, tu as caché ta sœur. En parlant de ta sœur tu la vus cet été, questionna-t-il en s'effondrant sur le banc.

-Oui, elle nous a rendue visite en début d'été. On c'est bien amusé. Elle était aux anges d'avoir pu se libérer. Tu sais, elle est très demandée à Gringott, ma soeurette. C'est une vraie femme d'affaire! Elle était surprise que je n'aille fait que trois crises pendant l'année scolaire.

-Seulement que trois crises, c'est bien peu dire. C'est atroce assister à ça.

-Oui je sais imagine toi dont, c'est moi qui me les tapent! Enfin, passons, quand j'étais plus jeune je pouvais faire jusqu'à une vingtaine de crises. Elles étaient sensiblement moins fortes, mais quand même.

Le train se mit en route pour Poudlard.

-Et toi tes vacances?

Faust et Kaya discutèrent pendant un bon moment. Tout deux était contents d'afin pouvoir se parler après les vacances. Le jeune homme était partit en Espagne pendant les vacances, rendant les correspondances plus difficiles. Puis vers la troisième heure de papotage, Faust demanda :

-Hey pourquoi tu es arriver si tard sur le quai?

-Je suis arrivée à l'heure je te fais remarquer, le gronda-t-elle gentiment. Puis elle se rappela la scène avec Cornwall sur le quai d'embarquement. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire parce qu'elle savait comment Faust portait Étan dans son cœur.

-Cornwall! Je l'avais prévenu de te laisser tranquille. Cette grosse tête enflée de capitaine de Quidditch n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il va falloir que je lui reparle. , grogna-t-il en devinant se qui c'était passé en voyant la tête que faisait sa meilleure amie.

-Non, Faust pas de ça. Laisse le faire il finira par se tanner.

-Ca fait trois ans que tu dis ça Kaya!

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

Faust marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, puis n'en reparla plus. Kaya, elle, essayait de ne pas rire. Elle avait comprit quelques brides de la phrase de Faust où il attribuait à Cornwall les surnoms de tête de singe, face de pois chiche et gorille arriéré.

Le train s'immobilisa vers sept heures trente à la gare de Pré au Lard. Kaya et Faust sortirent leurs bagages du filet et essayèrent de se diriger vers les diligences. Une foule dense encombrait le quai. Faust réussit à se faire en chemin tirant Kaya derrière lui. Il distribua sur son passage une tonne de doux regards gris aux élèves de sexe féminin qui le laissait passé sans ronchonner. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient devant des centaines de diligences tirées par des chevaux invisibles. Ils montèrent tout les deux dans une carriole inoccupée attendant les autres passagers. Etan ouvrit la porte et la referma aussitôt sous le regard meurtrier de Faust.

- Le pauvre il ne lâche jamais!, soupira Kaya. On peut au moins lui donner ça, il est tenace.

-Aussi tenace qu'un pou, tu veux dire?

-Bonjour vous deux, s'écria une jeune fille rousse en entrant dans la diligence.

-Nous allons partager votre somptueux carrosse si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Lily Evans était une merveilleuse jeune sorcière. Elle était très douée. Lily était toujours souriante et ne perdait jamais une occasion de rire. C'était une jeune fille très douce, mais qui ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds surtout par James Potter. En effet, tout le monde savait que Lily était la chasse gardée de James, qui était amoureux d'elle depuis leur première année. Constance Brown leur quatrième passagère, était elle aussi à Gryffondor. Elle avait un tempérament assez explosif. De bonne nature habituellement il ne fallais surtout pas la chercher. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était une batteuse de l'équipe des lions. Les plus jeunes ne lui tenaient jamais tête comme ils le faisaient parfois à Kaya.

-Bonsoir les filles. , salua Faust.

-LILY, Lily…Vient dans notre diligence il reste de la place. , s'exclama James Potter tout essoufflé.

-Je te l'ai dit Potter, NON !

-Mais…

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir comprit! J'ai dit NON.

-Euh bon d'accord…on se revoit à la répartition, dit-il un peu déçut, mais ne lâchant pas le morceaux!

-Ouais, ouais si tu le dit! Maintenant va faire mu muse avec tes petits amis! Cracha-t-elle en claquant la porte.

-OUH!...Lily tu n'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuiller!

-ARGH!!! Ce Potter m'étourdit! Comme si j'allais tomber dans ses bras à la première parole!

Entre Lily et James s'était comme l'eau et l'huile. Explosif! Lily détestait James qui lui l'aimait en en perdre la tête. Mais est-ce qu'elle le détestait vraiment? La était la vrai question, mais Kaya ne posait jamais de questions et se contentait d'observer les deux protagonistes.

Après le voyage amenant les élèves de la gare de King Cross à Poudlard, les étudiants avaient assisté à la traditionnelle répartition. Notre Serdaigle aimait beaucoup cette partie de la soirée. Les petits visages craintifs qui montaient sur le banc pour être distribué parmi les maisons et qui en redescendaient rassurés d'être encore en vie. Le secret de la répartition était bien gardé, les nouveaux ne savaient jamais ce qu'il allait leur arriver à cette étape.

Cette année encore la chanson annuelle du Choixpeau portait sur la solidarité entre les sorciers et dans le cas présent, entre les maisons. Le directeur Dumbledore avait une fois de plus discourut d'une manière plus ou moins sérieuse mêlant quelques blagues et proverbes aux interdictions dictées par Rusard. Selon Kaya, Dumbledore ne disait jamais quelque chose pour rien, un double sens était toujours caché quelque part surgissant dans son esprit après quelques réflexions. La Forêt Interdite était encore interdite, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers la table des lions et vit les Maraudeurs rirent silencieusement se lançant des regard lourd de sens. Ils adoraient enfreindre les règles, jouer des tours et des blagues plus ou moins dangereuses au Serpentard. Kaya les aimait bien, ils la faisaient rire, mais elle se gardait bien de le leur dire.

S'en suivit le délicieux banquet de début d'année préparé par elle ne savait qui, engloutit par une horde de jeunes sorciers affamés. Quand les desserts eurent disparut, les élèves furent priés de se rendre dans leur salle commune respective.

Dans la file de Serdaigle en route vers leur tour le seul sujet de conversation était la planification pour le week-end qui s'annonçait. Kaya et Faust planifiaient une fin de semaine tranquille à traîner dans le parc et à relire leurs notes de cours pour se remettre dans le bain.

-Hey Kaya!

S'était Étan.

-Demain ça te dirais de…

-Fiche le camp Cornwall! Attaqua Faust qui savait comment Étant pouvait porter sur les nerfs.

-Mêles-toi de se qui te regarde Smith.

-Justement sa me regarde peut importe ce que tu allais lui dire. Dit-il en pointant Kaya du menton. Donc fiche nous la paix. Allez déguerpit.

Elle n'écoutait pas un seul mot de la conversation, se concentrant sur ses pas. Elle passa la tapisserie cachant l'entrée de la salle commune toujours suivit par les deux garçon qui ne s'étaient pas rendu compte d'où ils étaient. Elle se dirigea de pied ferme vers son dortoir, s'immobilisa devant les marches et attendit Faust qui s'approchait. Dès qu'il fut à porter de main, elle le prit dans ces bras, lui souhaita bonne nuit et disparut dans la cage d'escalier coupant le sifflet de ce pou d'Étan.

-Mais…balbutia le pou en question.

Faust éclata de rire devant la manœuvre de sa meilleure amie. Il riait tellement qu'il se plia en deux se tapant sur les genoux.

-HAHAHAHA! Elle t'a bien eu! Je n'aurais pas fait mieux! HIHIHI! Elle est trop forte cette fille! Pouffa ce dernier.

-Elle la eut en beauté cette fois-ci! S'esclaffa Lyana qui avait tous suivit de la scène. C'est fou comme elle t'a remballé.

-Ah la ferme Davis! Grogna le pou.

Plutôt fière d'elle Kaya monta dans sa chambre et défit son coffre et ses paquets. Elle rangea ses vêtements dans la commode qui lui appartenait, plaça ses livres et manuels dans la petite bibliothèque qui lui servait aussi de table de chevet. Elle laissa les éléments les plus encombrant dans son coffre qu'elle plaça au pied de son lit. Elle écarta les jolis rideau de velours bleu nuit qui encadrait son lit. Elle prit son pyjama et marcha droit vers la douche.

Une fois les cheveux sèche et bien mit, elle se glissa dans son lit pour sombrer dans un sommeil bien mérité. Avant que le vide se fasse dans son esprit, elle entendit ses camarades de dortoir entrer sur la pointe de pied pour ne pas la réveiller.

Demain sera un autre jour.


	3. Un weekend décisionel

UN WEEK-END DÉCISIONEL

**Note de l'auteur :**** Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers. Ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire vous plaise. C'est ma première Fic et j'avoue que parfois je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. **

**Je sais, je sais que je ne poste pas souvent, mais je le fais, au moins. C'est que je tiens à ce que mes chapitres vaillent la peine d'être postés donc en d'autres mots qu'ils soient assez longs. Je sais aussi que celui-ci ne donne pas nécessairement pas beaucoup d'informations, mais c'est que je viens de le terminer et je me suis dit qu'il serait temps pour moi de poster. La suite du même chapitre viendra et sera jurer cracher beaucoup plus palpitant! **

**Pardonnez moi mes fautes si vous en voyez (et vous en verrez certainement ). Sur ce, je vous laisse chers lecteurs! Bonne lecture!**

**FLAMEL**

**Presque l'entière totalité de l'histoire appartient à J.K Rowling (femme remarquable) et ce sera l'unique fois que je le dirai, histoire de ne pas me répéter. ******

_UN WEEK-END DÉCISIONEL_

Quelques rayons de soleil poignaient entre les rideaux du dortoir quand le cadran moldu de Lyana fit retentir sa sonnerie dans la chambre. Kaya qui rêvait à de jolis lapins roses jouant avec le saule cogneur, bondit hors de ses couvertures. Quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas l'avertisseur de feu de son salon, elle passa la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et tenta de comprendre pourquoi elle s'était levée.

-Désolé les filles j'ai oublié d'enlever la sonnerie, dit Lyanna.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que toutes les filles du dortoir poussaient de petits grognements ensommeillés, bougonnant quelques complaintes de mécontentement.

Plusieurs se recouchèrent, mais Kaya, elle, s'habilla et fit sa toilette. Finalement ce n'était pas si grave, elle profiterait plus de sa journée. Quand elle se jugea présentable, elle descendit dans la salle commune afin de rejoindre Faust qui y était sûrement déjà. Pour lui sept heure du matin c'était tard. Une fois au pied de l'escalier, elle scruta la salle, mais ne vit Faust nulle part. _«Pas possible, Faust fait la grâce matinée!». _Kaya reconnut Liam MacDonald, un ami de Faust, et se dit qu'il devrait savoir où il se cachait.

Elle se dirigea timidement vers le jeune homme. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui tapota faiblement l'épaule afin d'attirer son attention. Liam leva les yeux de son livre et en apercevant Kaya, il ravala sa réplique amère et lui sourit gentiment.

-Hey Kaya! Comment vas-tu?

-Bien bien, merci.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Et bien je me demandais si tu savais où pouvait se trouver Faust, par hasard?

-Ah bien sur...répondit-il déçu par la question de la jeune femme. Il se trouve dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

-Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture!

Kaya se dirigea donc résolument vers la tapisserie d'accueil sans savoir que le regard admiratif de Liam la suivait. Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle lui propose une ballade à deux. Mais bien sur c'était Kaya Watson, la fille inaccessible de Serdaigle, celle qui ne dit jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, celle qui ne perd jamais son sang froid et surtout celle qui n'invite et n'accepte jamais les invitations. Kaya était le rêve de conquête de tous les jeunes hommes. Celui qui réussirait à la faire sortir de sa coquille serait considéré comme le plus chanceux et comme une référence en matière de femmes.

Kaya n'eut pas le temps de mettre le pied dans la Grande Salle que Faust l'avait déjà repéré et lui envoyait de grands signes de la main. Elle le rejoignit à la table des Gryffondor où il semblait entretenir une conversation animée sur les chances de chaque maison de gagner la coupe cette année. Sirius Black semblait plus que convaincu que les lions gagneraient cette année. Rémus _«Le beau garçon! Ouhhh»,_ lui, émettait certaine réserve.

-Sirius tu sembles oublier que les Serpentard ont une très bonne équipe.

-Non non je n'oublis pas, en revanche, je sais que Gryffondor est meilleur que ces têtes de véracrasses.

- Et les Serdaigle là dedans, vous ne les auriez pas oublié? Questionna Peter.

Kaya arriva à leur hauteur à ce moment.

-Bon matin, Kiwi! Lança tout joyeusement Faust.

-Bonjour Kaya! Lancèrent les maraudeurs en cœur.

-Salut

-Bon ben les gars on se reparle de tous ça une autre fois, nous on va déjeuner.

-Si vous voulez, vous pourriez nous rejoindre près du lac vers neuf heures. On y passera toute la journée alors si ça vous tente vous êtes les bienvenus, invita James en sachant très bien que Kaya ne viendrait jamais, donc Faust, immanquablement, ne viendrait pas non plus, mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

-On y pensera! À la prochaine.

-Au revoir, salua Kaya

-A plus, lança Sirius avec un grand sourire, dont il espérait qu'il aille un effet convaincant.

Les deux Serdaigles s'éloignèrent vers leur propre table.

- Dis dont! Tu es matinale aujourd'hui! lança Faust.

- Le cadran de Lyanna a sonné plutôt que prévu. J'ai décidé de te rejoindre.

-Bonne idée! Alors...euh...est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on passe voir les maraudeurs vers 9 heures? demanda-t-il. Je sais qu'on avait prévu de réviser à la bibliothèque et de faire une promenade dans le parc, mais je pense que cela pourrait être amusant.

Kaya le regarda et se demanda s'il était sérieux. Il en avait l'air. _«Allez Kaya, dis oui! Ça lui ferait plaisir et en plus tu prendras l'air en bonne compagnie.» _Ils allaient sûrement se baigner dans le lac à une température pareille et elle, elle ne nageait pas. Bah! Tant mieux, elle allait pouvoir lire sous le grand saule et Faust serait heureux de pouvoir parler Quidditch. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Okay! Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Non! T'es sérieuse? Wow, cool! T'es géniale! dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

- Je sais, je sais...

- Après le petit déjeuner, on passera chercher nos affaires. Je vais prendre mon costume de bain, et toi aussi d'ailleurs! Il est tant que tu apprennes à nager.

- Ah non, pas question! Moi je vais prendre mon livre et c'est tout. Pas de trempette pour moi, non merci. Je vis très bien avec mon incapacité à barboter. D'ailleurs je ne voudrais pas apprendre à nager dans un lac remplit de jeunes qui se bousculent, froid et abritant une immense bestiole.

-Bon, ok, pas de leçon aujourd'hui, mais je jure par Merlin qu'un jour tu sauras nager! Je savais bien que tu t'isolerais avec un livre, c'est typiquement toi.

- Et tu m'adores comme ça, tu le sais bien.

Faust leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Kaya sur banc. Il lui fourra un toast dans la bouche pour la faire taire et éclata de rire en voyant les joues de Kaya ainsi distendues.

-Tu as l'air d'un écureuil, haha.

_Dans le parc, vers 9 :04_

Les maraudeurs étaient installés confortablement dans l'herbe à quelques mètres du lac. Sirius était étendu les bras en croix profitant du soleil qui chauffait son torse, James jouait avec son habituel vif d'or, Peter grignotait une pâtisserie volée aux cuisines et Remus essayait d'esquisser l'immense saule pleureur qui était un peu plus loin. Depuis quelques temps, il avait perdu le petit quelque chose qui le poussait à dessiner. Son intérêt pour l'art semblait s'être évaporé. Il ne trouvait plus rien d'intéressant à dessiner, tout semblait fade et sans substance. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise passe artistique, tous les artistes en avaient une à un moment ou à un autre. Rémus espérait seulement que cela passe vite, car il aimait vraiment dessiner.

Chose rare, le silence régnait parmi les maraudeurs. Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Sirius lançait, plus souvent qu'à son tour, de petits regards vers l'entrée de l'école. Finalement, il décida de rompre cette -si rare- harmonie :

-Il est neuf heures et quatre. Ils ne viendront pas, c'était certain. Ce fut bien d'espérer.

-Sirius, comment veux-tu attendre de quelqu'un qu'il soit ponctuel, quand toi-même tu en es incapable? demanda Rémus amusé.

-C'est faux! Je suis très ponctuel! se défendit l'interpellé.

-Ah oui? Et c'est sûrement pour ça que McGo t'as donné une retenue ce matin même.

-Point Rémus, taquina James.

-Néanmoins, il fallait s'attendre à ce que Kaya et Faust ne viennent pas. Cette fille est un vrai mystère! Comment Faust a-t-il seulement fait pour l'approcher? Non, mais c'est vrai! Excepté les phrases communes de politesse comme 'salut', 'au revoir' et 'merci', elle ne m'a jamais vraiment rien dit de substantiel.

-Peut-être qu'elle est seulement timide et réservée? proposa Rémus en bon avocat du diable.

-Moi, elle m'a déjà dit _' Peter, pourrais-tu attraper ma plume qui est sous ta chaise, s'il te plaît?'._

-Je dois avouer que c'est la fille la plus étrange de tout Poudlard. Elle est effacée avec les autres, mais rayonne de bonne humeur et d'entrain avec Faust, remarqua James.

-Peut-être qu'ils sont ensembles? avança Peter.

-Non, je l'ai demandé une centaine de fois à Faust et même là, même lui reste discret à propos d'elle. Vous savez ce que je pense?

-Non, répondit Peter tout ouïe.

-Elle est coincée.

-Sirius, pourquoi Kaya t'intéresse tant que ça? demanda Rémus intrigué par l'intérêt de son ami envers la jeune fille.

-Cher Rémus, dit-il mielleusement, peut-être ne l'as-tu pas remarqué, mais Kaya est un vrai canon. Je trouve seulement dommage qu'une si jolie fille soit aussi coincée, et c'est pour cette raison que nous allons l'aider! dit-il en se remettant en position assise.

-Ca sent le plan douteux! s'exclama Rémus. Je crois que tu devrais la laisser tranquille, Patmol. Si cela se trouve, elle aime être comme elle est. Si elle le voulait, elle pourrait aller vers les autres, c'est elle qui en a décidé ainsi.

-Non, non, Rémus c'est décidé, nous allons l'aider. Et toi plus que les autres. Tu étais un peu comme elle, en tant que reclus, vous avez des points communs.

-Reclus, reclus, tu en mets un peu, Sir. Et d'ailleurs, tu penses vraiment que Faust te laissera t'approcher d'elle.

-Ouais c'est vrai, dit Peter. J'ai entendu dire que Tom McKay avait eu le nez cassé par Faust parce qu'il avait essayé de s'introduire dans la toilette des filles pour embrasser Kaya.

-Oh tiens, je n'étais pas au courant de ça, dit Sirius. En tout cas, il n'y aura pas de problème, je ne veux pas embrasser Kaya –pour l'instant-, mais seulement l'aider à s'ouvrir aux autres.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il verra ça comme ça, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Mais moi, je ne m'en mêle pas, rajouta Rémus.

Sirius roula des yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire de conspirateur.

-On verra bien, Rem, on verra bien.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment on va s'y prendre, dit James.

-J'avais l'intention de les aborder aujourd'hui, mais bon ils ne viendront pas...

À l'autre bout du parc, Kaya et Faust venait de mettrent les pieds dehors. Le petit déjeuner s'était un peu prolongé vu l'immense appétit de nos deux protagonistes. Ils avaient ensuite pris leur temps pour digérer un peu avant de sortir s'amuser dehors. Kaya avait mis dans son sac son livre moldu et deux ou trois parchemins qu'elle prévoyait réviser. Faust, lui, avait enfilé son short de bain brun foncé.

-Kaya! Arrête de rire de mon maillot! s'écria Faust indigné.

-Mais c'est impossible! Ton...haha...maillot...te fait ressembler...à...à...une poche de patates! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Aucune autre fille de Poudlard n'aurait osé dire que Faust Smith avait un air de poche de patates, même s'il portait réellement un tel costume. Le torse de Faust était coupé au couteau par ses nombreuses séances d'entraînements à travers le parc. Le soleil de l'Espagne l'avait aussi bronzé à la perfection. Ses cheveux noirs coupés courts et ses yeux gris rieurs le rendaient encore plus irrésistible. Non, personne n'aurait pu dire que Faust était quelconque. Malgré, le renflement de tissus que provoquait le costume de bain au niveau de la taille étroite, le jeune homme gardait tout son charme.

-Un sac de patate? Tu m'en diras tant! Je vais t'en faire, moi, une poche de patates.

Sentant qu'un mauvais tour allait s'abattre sur elle, Kaya, hilare, partit à courir vers le saule où elle désirait s'asseoir. Faust la poursuivit et n'eu aucun mal à la rattraper en quelques enjambées. Il la prit sous les aisselles et la fit choir sur l'herbe verte. Il se mit à la chatouiller impitoyablement. Kaya essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal, mais son adversaire était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

-Faust! Arrête! Tu...tu vas me faire mourir! ria-t-elle.

-Jamais de la vie!! hurla ce dernier.

Il la remit debout et, sans la déposséder de son sac, la campa facilement sur son épaule. Kaya la tête dans le vide hurlait de la relâcher, qu'elle allait lui vomir dessus.

-Et je ne me gênerai pas! Je te...le...dit! dit-elle en saccades à cause de la course de Faust.

-Tu m'en diras tant? Es-tu prête à t'excuser? s'informa-t-il.

-Oui, oui, mentit-elle.

- Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt! Tu es quand même plus lourde qu'avant!

-Pfff, maigrichon! le taquina-t-elle.

-Bon, bon, j'attends toujours mes excuses.

-D'accord, tu es un _joli_ sac de pommes de terre, s'excusa-t-elle.

Faust esquissa un mouvement en sa direction, mais Kaya sur le qui-vive avait déjà bondit vers la droite. Son meilleur ami, l'épaule douloureuse, décida d'abandonner cette fois-ci.

-Bon ça me va, pour cette fois, dit-il.

Kaya en jeune fille mature qu'elle était avec son meilleur ami, lui tira la langue en signe de victoire.

-Et bien ce fut une lutte acharnée! s'exclama un voix reconnaissable.

_-J'avais l'intention de les aborder aujourd'hui, mais bon ils ne viendront pas..._

-Je ne parlerais pas si vite, Sirius, dit Rémus le regard diriger vers la grande porte du château.

-Hein? Quoi? répondit ce dernier.

Il tourna la tête si rapidement que son cou émit un petit craquement. De loin, on pouvait distinguer le haut rouge que portait Kaya au déjeuner, accompagnée d'un jeune homme torse nu. Kaya semblait bien s'amuser et n'arrêtait pas de pointer le short de son ami.

-Mais c'est un miracle! s'écria Sirius. Merlin m'a entendu et...

Il arrêta net sa tirade et ses yeux se redirigèrent vers le couple. Les maraudeurs attentifs assistaient au combat acharné des deux amis.

-Je gage trois gallions que Kaya remporte la manche, lança James.

-Roh...garde les tes gallions, jeune héritier! rétorqua Sirius absorbé par le spectacle inattendu de la mystérieuse Kaya riant à gorge déployée sous un saule pleureur.

Ils virent Faust la remettre sur pieds, puis la jeter sans ménagement sur son épaule. Quoi qu'est pu dire Kaya cela avait sûrement contrarié le jeune homme, pensèrent-ils tous. Faust commença à courir en faisant des cercles, il arrêtait brusquement, puis faisait un virage en épingle pour ensuite se remettre à courir. Les maraudeurs entendirent distinctement Kaya hurler :

-FAUST JE VAIS TE VOMIR DESSUS!!

Et Faust lui rétorquer :

-AH OUIN??

Les maraudeurs complètement hypnotisés, amusés et étonnés par une telle démonstration décidèrent de les rejoindre. Ils marchèrent rapidement vers les deux amis pour arriver avant que la lutte ne se termine.

- Et bien ce fut une lutte acharnée! s'exclama Sirius une fois à leur hauteur.

Kaya essoufflée et déjà rougit par l'effort devint plus rouge qu'une tomate. Faust ria de plus belle et prit Kaya dans ses bras.

-C'est bon respire, Kiki.

Kaya lança un regard courroucé à son ami, mais il passa inaperçu vu qu'elle avait la tête enfoncée dans son torse. Elle se dégagea et s'assit le dos contre le saule.

-Eh bien, nous attendons une explication, dit James le sourire aux lèvres.

-Kaya a maintenu que je ressemblais à un sac de pommes de terre dans mon maillot et je lui ai montré comment se défendait le dit sac, expliqua-t-il.

Kaya pouffa encore et les maraudeurs rirent aussi de l'explication aucunement banale.

-Alors vous venez vous baigner? demanda Peter.

-Oui, moi je veux bien, répondit Faust.

-Et toi Kaya? demanda Sirius.

-Non, non, elle ne se baignera pas. Elle n'aime pas le lac, répondit-il à sa place, évitant de mentionner qu'elle ne savait pas nager.

-Ah bon d'accord, dit Sirius un peu déçue.

-Amusez-vous bien, lança Rémus en s'éloignant vers où ils étaient auparavant.

-Tu ne viens pas te baigner, Rem? demanda Peter.

-Non, je préfère terminer mon dessin, dit-il.

-Rah la la...les artistes! lança James.

Rémus aurait bien pu rester aux côtés de Kaya pour finir d'apposer les ombres qui manquaient à son dessin, mais il avait sentit que la jeune fille désirait être seule, comme à l'habitude. Il regarda les autres se lancer à l'eau et nager vers le centre du lac où le sol formait une espèce de butte sous-marine plus élevée où ils pouvaient mettre pied. Kaya, elle, fouillait dans son sac et en sortit un livre qu'elle se mit à lire immédiatement après avoir lancé un regard vers Faust.


	4. Sauvetage

Bonjour

**Bonjour! Il est 1h du matin et je viens de terminer le chapitre! Je vous le met tout de suite, mais excusez mes fautes. Il est très tard et j'ai bien que trop hâte de le poster. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est plus court que les autres, mais je crois que cela vaut la peine, enfin je pense...Vos reviews me font chaud au cœur, MERCI!**

**FLAMEL**

--

Étan Cornwall, alias le pou, se baignait tranquillement dans le lac en pensant à sa douce Kaya quand, justement, il la vit s'avancer dans le parc. Elle était encore accompagnée de son chien de poche, Faust Smith. Étan le détestait, ce n'était qu'un bellâtre, aux gros muscles qui n'avait rien dans la cervelle et qui ne faisait que contrecarrer ses plans dans le seul but de l'embêter. Il en était certain. À moins que ce larbin ne la veuille que pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, cela faisait cinq années qu'ils étaient amis et rien, à sa connaissance, ne se passait entre eux. Il ne comprenait définitivement rien à rien. Pourquoi Faust refusait-il que lui, Étan, ne s'approche de Kaya? Il était pourtant un bon parti, propre, fort, beau, joueur de Quidditch, intelligent, intéressant et il avait bien sur d'autres qualités qui formeraient ici une impressionnante liste. Non, c'était incompréhensible.

Rémus finissait d'apposer la touche finale à son dessin. Il avait assurément quelque chose qui clochait dans ce dessin. Mais quoi? La représentation du saule et des entourages était parfaite, les ombres habillement disposées, les couleurs bien choisies et pourtant? Le dessin était un point fort de Rémus, ça et les jeux de logiques. Rémus entreprit de feuilleter son carnet de croquis, peut-être pourrait-il trouver ce qui avait changé. Il regarda les dessins qu'il avait fait des maraudeurs et sourit au souvenir des scènes qui passaient devant ses yeux. Ses amis étaient toute sa vie, comme Poudlard d'ailleurs. Bien sur, il avait sa mère, mais ce n'était pas du tous la même chose. Sa mère le surprotégeait au point de l'étouffer. Ses amis, eux, le poussaient à se dépasser, à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites s'il était resté dans les jupes de sa maman. Reposant son regard sur son carnet, le petit quelque chose lui sauta au visage. L'âme. Il n'avait plus d'âme dans ses dessins. C'était comme si les représentations de ses modèles n'étaient que des coquilles vides. Certes, leurs émotions passaient bien sur leur visage, mais le pétillant, la fougue n'y était plus. L'âme. C'était ça.

Rémus referma son cahier de dessin et laissa son regard traîner. Les élèves s'amusaient bien dans l'eau, profitant pour une dernière fois des joies de l'été. Parce qu'après la fin de semaine, les cours recommenceront et le temps libre se fera plus rare. Quoique pour les maraudeurs ce n'était pas tellement un problème.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le saule et se mit à observer Kaya. Ses longs cheveux bruns roux cascadaient en ondulations jusqu'à la fin des ses omoplates encadrant son visage. Son visage, justement, était finement ciselé, tout en douceur. Son nez droit et long était encadré de deux joues parsemées de quelques tâches de son. Ses yeux verts emplis de douceur et ne reflétant aucune méchanceté avait une forme particulière, peut-être un peu plus rectangulaire que la norme. Ses grands yeux étaient encerclés de longs cils noirs et surmontés de deux sourcils à la forme parfaite. Sa bouche charnue et rosée complétait le joli portrait.

Son regard d'artiste se baladait comme ça sur la jeune fille qui ne se doutait de rien. Soudain, une envie de la croquer lui prit. Il rouvrit son carnet, prit son crayon et se mit à la dessiner, en lui jetant fréquemment des regards.

Kaya venait de tourner la onzième page de son roman quand un ombrage subit noircit les pages. La jeune fille leva la tête et ne fut que peu surprise de voir Étan. Le pou était dégoulinant d'eau, la chevelure en bataille.

-Salut Kaya!

-Bonjour Étan.

-Comment vas-tu?

Kaya jeta un regard vers Faust, mais ce dernier était dans le milieu du lac et ne se rendait compte rien.

-J'allais bien avant que tu ne m'empêche de continuer ma lecture, dit-elle malgré elle.

Faisant fi de son commentaire, Étan dit :

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas?

-Oui, oui bien sur.

-Tu ne te baignes pas. C'est un sacrilège par cette chaleur. Allez viens avec moi, rajouta-t-il.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Kaya de s'opposer à sa décision, Étan la força à se lever. Son roman tomba sur le sol et se referma dans un claquement feutré. Il la traîna par le bras vers le quai.

-Etan arrête...arrête, ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle.

-Mais oui, cela te fera du bien.

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie, ce n'est pas necess...

-Oui, oui cela te rafraîchira, tu me remercieras, répondit-il sans l'écouter.

Kaya essayait de s'opposer en freinant, elle jetait des regards affolés vers le milieu du lac. Elle essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à la poigne d'Étan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle en faisait tout un plat.

-Je n'ai même pas mon maillot.

-C'est pas grave, répondit-il.

Ils étaient maintenant sur le quai. Kaya avait peur, mais essayait de rester calme et de ne pas crier. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, l'angoisse la prit.

-Étan, arrêteeee...je ne sais pas na...

Et à ce moment là, Étan lui donna une poussée dans le dos. Kaya se sentit projetée vers l'avant sans possibilité de se rattraper. Elle poussa un hurlement.

-geeeeeeer...aaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Étan ne comprit pas.

La tête de Kaya s'emplit de douleur et de détresse au moment où elle touchait l'eau. La jeune fille fut frigorifiée par l'eau. Ne sachant pas nager, elle coula à pic vers le fond. Tout était noir et vert autour d'elle. Elle voyait le soleil rapetisser à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait. Ses poumons n'ayant pas pu respirer une quantité suffisante d'air avant de tomber commençaient déjà à brûler. Kaya ne savait plus où elle était, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que sa tête était sur le point d'éclater sous les flots d'émotions qui s'écoulait en elle. C'est barrières de protection avaient cédées sous l'émotion. Kaya se prit la tête à deux mains quand une douleur poignante la surprit. Elle essaya de crier, mais ne fit qu'avaler de l'eau. Ses poumons s'emplissaient d'eau et la faisaient souffrir, ses tympans sous la pression menaçaient de se rompre, sa tête était traversée d'éclairs foudroyants puis tout cessa brusquement. Une douce fatigue l'envahit, un moment parfait où tout parait anodin, simple et réconfortant. Le genre de moment qui nous prend par surprise, mais qui ne perdure jamais longtemps, où l'on comprend le sens du mot bien-être. Kaya se laissa envahir par ce sentiment ne se doutant que très peu que c'était la mort qui venait la chercher. Son regard commença à s'embrumer et puis, tout devint noir.

Une main forte lui empoigna le bras et la tira vers le haut. Un bras enserra sa taille et la propulsa vers l'air, vers la vie. Rémus s'était précipité vers le quai en courant de toutes ses forces quand il s'était rendu compte de ce que Étan avait fait. Personne appart lui n'avait entendu Kaya dire qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Son ouie de loup-garou l'avait aidé. Personne n'on plus l'avait entendu crier, car les élèves criaient eux aussi. Il avait plongé tête première sans hésiter en bousculant Étan au passage. Quand il avait relevé la tête de son dessin Kaya était déjà sur le quai. Le laps de temps entre sa chute à l'eau et le plongeon de Rémus avait été court, mais ça ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps pour se noyer. Rémus espérait en nageant vers le fond que Kaya était encore saine et sauf.

Il l'empoigna et la tira vers le rivage, car le quai était enfoncé dans le lac d'environ quatre mètres.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se pas...Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? exclama Étan lorsqu'il vit le teint blafard de Kaya.

Il se précipita pour aider Rémus, mais ce lui-ci le fusilla du regard.

-N'APPROCHE PAS! VAS T-EN!! hurla Rémus.

Il étendit Kaya sur le sol et écouta si elle respirait. Non. Nerveux et rapide, il se mit à faire la réanimation. Alertés par le hurlement de Rémus, les Maraudeurs se retournèrent au moment où Rémus hissait Kaya hors de l'eau. Faust suivit leur regard et se figea. Il devint tout blanc et...hurla :

-KAYAAAAAA! en nageant de toutes ses forces vers sa meilleure amie, suivit de Sirius, James et Peter complètement affolés.

Rémus pencha le cou de Kaya vers l'arrière et posa doucement, mais fermement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui faire le bouche à bouche. Il souffla, attendit, resouffla, réattendit. Rien ne se passait. Kaya ne revenait pas à elle. Faust venait de se ruer vers sa meilleure amie, dégoulinant, et la secouait doucement. Il n'était pas dans un état pour l'aider. Sirius, le regard fixé sur le visage de mort de Kaya, prit Faust par les épaules et le tira vers l'arrière pour que Rémus puisse continuer sa manœuvre. Remus insuffla de l'air encore une fois dans le corps de Kaya, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

-Kaya je t'en prit, reviens. murmura-t-il.

Soudain Kaya eu un sursaut et se mit a recracher l'eau par spasmes. Rémus la tourna sur le côté et la soutint. Elle respira un grand coup, regarda Rémus dans les yeux un instant et lui souffla :

-Merci

Avant de s'évanouir de fatigue.

-Oh merlin Kaya! Merci, merci, merci. Ma petite Kiwi, sanglota Faust en berçant Kaya sur son cœur.

-Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie, dit James sortant d'une transe morbide.

-Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça Rémus qui avait le regard vide fixé sur celle qu'il dessinait quelques cinq minutes plus tôt.

Il se leva, mais à la pace de se diriger avec Kaya et Faust enlacés, il marcha droit vers Étan ahuri et lui flanqua un des ses coups de poing sur la mâchoire. Étan s'affala sur le sol, sonné, et regarda Rémus dans les yeux.

-Idiot, tu aurais pu la tuer, dit ce dernier d'une voix blanche.

Rémus tourna les talons et se pencha vers Kaya.

-Je vais la porter, Rem, dit Sirius.

-Non, laisse moi.

Faust ne dit rien, trop ébranler et suivit les maraudeurs qui traversaient la foule rassemblée qui s'écartait pour les laisser passer. Plusieurs étaient en état de choc, d'autres pleuraient et même les Serpentard ne savaient quoi dire.

Kaya lovée contre la poitrine de Rémus respirait doucement, sa tête ballotant un peu, mais toujours en vie.


End file.
